


Kisses (I'm terrible at titles forgive me)

by bitch_jpeg



Category: Dickensian - Fandom
Genre: Charles Dickens - Freeform, Cute, Dating, Fluff, Havipeyson - Freeform, I have no idea, M/M, OOC, i dont care, im sorry, theyre probably super out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitch_jpeg/pseuds/bitch_jpeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is dreadfully jealous of the way Compeyson acts around Amelia, and wants to stop it. But for now, he's happy enough to show affection for his lover in the comfort of his own home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses (I'm terrible at titles forgive me)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I'm terrible at this. The characters are probably sooooooooo OOC but honestly I think they're cute, I'll let you lot decide for yourselves. Enjoy!

"I shall tell your sister that you are ill, and that I shall be tending to you!" Compeyson, a tall young gentleman with broad shoulders, chiselled features and tamed brown hair spoke fondly to his bedridden accomplice, Arthur. Arthur Havisham sat upright in his bed with a glass of brandy in his left hand. He was visibly drunk and his wild golden hair fell just above his eyebrows when it hadn't been tended to. Arthur swallowed the knot forming in his throat as he watched attentively with glazed-over eyes, at Compeyson, who slid off his muddy white shirt.   
"Now my dear Havisham," Compeyson leaned forward and pressed a kiss upon Arthur's childlike rosebud lips. "You must stop drinking or you shall become feverish, and there's only one bed in this establishment. You're not making me ill too," he smirked, slipping the glass out of Arthur's hand and placing it on a round mahogany table behind him.   
Arthur's usually wide eyes fell into a snarl.   
"I told you not to order me about. I am your master. I'm the one who makes the orders!" He hissed, however Compeyson just laughed at him, cupped his round face and pulled him into a kiss once again. Arthur pulled away aggressively.   
"If you love me so then why is it you seem to care more for my sister?! It's not as if she didn't take away what was rightfully mine why should she take you away too? Oh, you make me awfully jealous!" His snarl turned to a pout and back to a snarl again. "But I love you!" He cried. Compeyson sat with a look of shock set upon his face.   
"I can't believe it!" Compeyson exclaimed, watching as the embarrassment rose in red upon the apples of Arthur's cheeks. "Arthur Havisham, finally admitting his lifelong love for me!" Compeyson teased. Arthur slapped away the taller man's hand, placing his own hands on Compeyson's chest.   
"Don't. Mock. Me." He slid his hands up to Compeyson's neck and tugged him into another kiss. More than a peck; he kissed violently with his brandy-tasting breath, leaving red marks around the perimeter of his lover's mouth. Compeyson kissed back with a fiery passion, breathing slowly and heavily the two fought for dominance. He ran his fingers through Arthur's soft curls, and pulled away softly to scan over the look fixed upon the younger man's pale face.   
It was one of apathy yet his eyes sparkled like the moon on an unsettled lake and his lips quivered with the desire for Compeyson's touch.  
"Why do you look so unsettled, my dear Arthur?" Compeyson whispered, Arthur fell back into reality and looked at Compeyson, furrowing his brow.   
"What if Amelia does fall for you? What will become of us? Will you toss me out like an old toy?" He glanced up at Compeyson, who was seemingly concerned.   
"No," he replied blandly. Arthur felt an irksome drop in the pit of his stomach.   
"Is... Is that all?" He took in a shaky breath. "Just 'no'?!" His face flushed in annoyance, his breath bled with anger. Somehow, Compeyson's lack of empathy stirred up obnoxious, loathly emotions that one would never think to target at their lover. Arthur breathed with a shooting pain down his throat. It was almost unbearable.   
"Arthur," Compeyson hushed the blonde man down with his low, musical voice. Arthur's breaths electrocuted his lungs while his body shook with despair that was as quiet as the silence when a song has ceased.   
"Yes, that's all" The older man mumbled with hesitancy in his furrowed angular brows. "Don't be such a hopeleess romantic, not everything has to be poetic and magical," he stood up and walked over to the window to take in the calming dusk. "But I still love you dearly," he muttered into the palm of his hand resting on his cheek.   
Arthur adjusted himself to underneath the covers and wrapped his crisp, white sheets in a bundle around him. A low, helpless sigh escaped the mans lips as he closed his crystal eyes.   
"What are you doing?" Compeyson laughed, turning to Arthur, gently hitting him over the head with his clean shirt, and pulling it back over his head. Arthur refused to respond and buried his face deeper into the sheets.   
"I love you too," He finally admitted after a long silence.   
"I know,"


End file.
